Cassandra
Etymology Unofficial translation. カサンドラ transliterates from "Cassandra," deriving from Greek Κασσανδρα Kassandra, meaning either "shining on man" or "entangling man." Or if derived from Alexandros, it may mean "protecting man." Her nickname, usually translated as "dusteater," can also be translated as "bite the dust," a cliche of of Hollywood Westerns, alluding to both Cassandra's fallen opponents, as well as her technique, in which she attacks at ground level. In Western literature, "bite the dust" and "Cassandra" first appear in Homer's ''Iliad''. In the story, Agamemnon—leader of the Greeks—promises that the Trojans will "bite the dust." He also makes a Trojan princess—Cassandra—his mistress. His wife, Clytemnestra, kills him and Cassandra. Hence both "bite the dust." Appearance 'Claymore' Wears Emo razor-bob hair. Has pointed ears. Cassandra is one of three dead No. 1s that Dae resurrects. She has 126 wounds on her body, made by her sister warriors when Cassandra awakened.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 'Awakened' A giant muscle mass is covered by a blue-green shell, shaped like a human female torso.Claymore 22, front sleeve The head and both arms are missing. Tentacles extruding from the pubis and arm stumps enable locomotion in a prone position. Between the breasts, a hormal-sized torso emerges. Cassandra's vital core is contained within this torso.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–768 From the neck and shoulder area, four tentacled heads can thrust out to attack. These tentacled heads can quickly regenerate when damaged.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–768 Cassandra awakened Personality Distant persona hides lonely individual. Roxanne sees through facade and emotionally exploits Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. Datasheet Left-handed. 'Class' Unknown Type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her Ability and Baselines are unknown. Appears to have high Agile Baseline. 'Technique' Cassandra uses the "Dusteater" technique. Feet are anchored in ground as pivot. The head begins bobbing like metronome (inverted pendulum). As the body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, Cassandra's sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to the ground—the blade striking the target's limbs.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 130 History Early life unknown. First mentioned during the Executive meeting with Dae.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 82 'Claymore warrior' 'Roxanne' Cassandra is accosted by an opportunistic warrior, Roxanne. Roxanne repeats "Black Widow" routine—idolizing a lonely, friendless mentor, imitating her technique and mannerisms. She even copies Cassandra's left handedness. But during sparring matches, Roxanne notices Cassandra did not even measure up to No. 5, Elizabeth. Cassandra keeps her technique a secret—even from Roxanne.Claymore, Scene 117, p. 117 Roxanne stalks Cassandra, who always hunts alone and discovers her secret.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 119 'No. 35' 'Failed hunts' Cassandra comes upon a failed Awakened Hunt. She kills the Awakened Being, but uses her Dusteater technique. The lone surviving member of the hunt is No. 35. The two becomes friends.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 180–183 Later, No. 35 dies on another failed hunt that Roxanne leads.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 184–185 'Confrontation' At Organization Headquarters, in a room crowded with warriors, Cassandra brings the head of an Awakened.Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 186 Cassandra accuses Roxanne of letting the Awakened kill No. 35. The Awakened told Cassandra that Roxanne looked on as the Awakened tore No. 35's body apart.Claymore 21, Scene 119, p. 187 Roxanne provokes Cassandra into attacking. Cassandra uses her Dusteater to hack her way to Roxanne. Limbs of the other warriors fly about.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 188–191 In the end, Roxanne uses Uranus' Evil Sword technique—the sharp pommel of Roxanne's sword lands the killing blow on Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 192–193 'Resurrection' 'Dae' After an Executive meeting, Dae gets permission to resurrect Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 85–87 Later, during the Claymore Rebellion, Dae releases the resurrected No. 1s. During the engagement between the warriors and Abyss Feeders, the three No. 1s cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–79 'Rebellion' 'Cassandra's secret' Roxanne watches Cassandra fight Audrey, Rachel and Nina. She remembers delivering the coup de grace to Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 101 ='Nickname's origin' = In flashback, Roxanne remembers her upward career path, absorbing then disposing of mentors. When she finally meeting Cassandra, she tries to learn Cassandra's technique, which Cassandra refuses to show. But Roxanne stalks Cassandra, finally learning Cassandra's secret.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 103–119 Flash forward to present. Roxanne again witnesses Cassandra's technique, for which she nicknames Cassandra.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 127–133 ='Coup de grace' = When Cassandra tries to deliver the coup de grace to Audrey, her sword aim is diverted. Unknown to her, Rafutera is altering her movements.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 147 Possibly due to Rafutera's probing, Cassandra remembers her past, causing her old wounds to reopen.Claymore '21', Scene 119, pp. 176–180 ='No. 35' = In a flashback, Cassandra remembers saving the life of No. 35. After they become friends, No. 35 is assigned to an Awakened Hunt lead by Roxanne. But Roxanne deliberately allows the target to kill No. 35. Cassandra tries to avenge No. 35, but walks into Roxanne's trap at Organization Headquarters. Cassandra tries to attack Roxanne, but cannot reach her through the counterattacking warriors. Roxanne finally kills Cassandra. 'Awakening' ='New body' = As Cassandra remembers her past, she awakens into a huge prone, humanoid form, with tentacles supporting the body.''Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 270–271 Cassandra sends out hydra-like tentacles, ending with human heads that strike the ground. Roxanne is ecstatic. She attacks Cassandra.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 273–275 But Cassandra bites off Roxanne's limbs. Soon the limbless torso of Roxanne awakens.Jump Square, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. ='Rivalry revived' = Limbless, Audrey orders the Twin Trainees to evacuate the other trainees. But the Twins begin to evacuate the wounded Claymore warriors instead.Jump Square, January 2011, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 185 Roxanne has a metallic robot form, with skeletal arms and fern-like wings patterned on Roxanne's Faulds. Roxanne picks up a wounded Claymore warrior to eat. But a Twin cuts free the warrior.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 188–189 When Roxanne tries to capture the Twin, Cassandra interferes. The combat between the two Awakeneds begins.Jump Square, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 190–193 ='Barrage' = Cassandra continues eating as she combats Roxanne.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other combat. Roxanne launches her blades at Cassandra.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 Wounding Cassandra, there is a lull in the fighting as Roxanne steps on Cassandra's face.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 252 'Miria vs Hysteria' ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, but doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, leaving Hysteria at ground zero.Jump Square, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 ='Miria's trap' = Hysteria pursues Miria, who flees across the sky before Roxanne's final volley.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 675 Catapulted by the Yoma Energy of eight comrades, transmitted by Anastasia's hair cord, Miria stays ahead of Hysteria. In flashback, Miria explains her plan to Deneve.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 ='Trap sprung' = Back in the present, Roxanne's volley sends blades in all directions. On the ground, Miria's comrades flee the area.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 676–677 Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 ='Out of blades' = Though Roxanne discharged two armloads of blades, they prove too little too late. Having spent her blades, Roxanne is now helpless. The hydra-tentacles of Cassandra now completely consume Roxanne.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 684–688 ='Remembrance' = On the ground elsewhere, the shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma Energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla. Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 Cassandra, having witnessed the proceedings, suddenly leaves for Rabona.Jump Square, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 702–703 'Toulouse' Outside Rabona, Clare and the Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare stays her ground and confronts Cassandra alone. Immediately Clare is surrounded by four tentacled heads.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–764 Clare fully awakens Ilena's arm and counterattacks with Quicksword. Clare first minces one head, then two, then the fourth. Cassandra attacks with her locomotive tentacles, but Clare minces these too.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–767 In a final lunge, Clare tries to destroy Cassandra's vital core, but only damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm. But Cassandra quickly regenerates her tentacle heads and attacks again.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–772 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss